Our Angel
by XxXm00nliT dR3amsXxX
Summary: Her dad always told Miley that one day, an angel will come, bring happiness to their lives and then go back leaving the joy with them. 1st fic...dont hurt me! jileymoliver some lackson review pleaseeeeeeeee
1. Intro

Our Angel

My name is Miley Stewart and this is the story of my life.

I take a jog every morning on the beach and think the same thoughts over and over again. Yes I was Hannah Montana, but that's all changed now. I stopped singing when I was 16. when my mom died. She was so supportive with Hannah Montana, after seeing her go, I didn't think I could do it anymore. I think about the night I found out she was gone. My dad came to my room in tears saying, "Your mama was in an accident, baby girl, she didn't make it." Ever since then, these jogs are when I let out my feeling and cry.

While I'm out, my dad does the same and cries at home. He took my mom's death harder than even I did. When I would come back, I would ask if he cried and he would lie and so would I.

Every night, I attended a night school where I made up education I missed because of Hannah Montana. With me in the night school was my best friend since middle school Oliver Oken. He always failed and took this course with me. But it wouldn't matter to him, his dad owned Oken Industries, the paper makers.

He would come out of his office and see a nice looking woman in the elevator.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, but you can call me Ollie. How would you like to come to my apartment tonight, just me and you."

"Sorry, I'm engaged," the woman would say.

"That's ok. I won't tell if you won't."

And then, the man he thought was the elevator attendant turned around and screamed, "That's my fiancé!"

I waited for Oliver by the elevator to see him being strangled, this really muscular man.

It's always me who saves him. I guess you can see that he wasn't really as charming as he thought he was.

"Why do you keep hitting on the wrong people?" I would always ask.

"Whatever Miles," Oliver said with a broken nose, I have a date with Renee.

"Your dog?"

"Shut up ok!"


	2. New Neighbor

I walked home that day with Oliver. It was my mom's birthday.

When I came home, I saw how sad dad and Jackson were around a birthday cake. I came and sat with them as we just sat and cried for an hour non-stop.

"Don't worry kids. This sadness is not gonna last forever. An angel is coming for us. He'll give us all the happiness in the world. And then go away on his own, leaving behind our joy," said my dad in tears.

"I hope so," I thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gramps this is such a cool house. Thanks for letting us stay here," said Jake as he went to his mom.

"Its great that we can live so close to the-"

"Mom, its ok"

I love Malibu. It's such a beautiful place to be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miley, come on. Me and Jackson are gonna meet the new neighbors."

"That's ok Dad, I'm gonna do some work."

"Oh come on Miles! I need someone to hold Missy's leash, I'm carrying the pie to give them."

"Ugh, fine."

Stupid dog. Its all her fault. Now I have to meet new people. I never used to mind but I just hate leaving the house when I'm in the middle of something.

"Oh hello, you must be John's daughter."

"Yes"

"Welcome to the neighborhood," said Robby. "We're your neighbors."

"Oh hello, let me get my son. I'm terribly sorry that I have to leave but you can meet Jake."

And then I saw this boy come in. He has dirty blond hair and was smiling. He seemed nice. Too nice.

"Hi I'm Jake. You guy must be the neighbors," he said and then looked at me. "Beautiful"

"Excuse me?" I said in an irritated voice. Does he know what he's saying?

"What a beautiful cake!" he said quickly.

"Why thank you. I used an old Tennessee recipe. I know you'll love it," replied Robby Ray. "Why don't you come to my restaurant sometime? You'll love the food!"

"Awesome! But one more thing Mr. Stewart. I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed.

"Not you!" he said with a funny face. "I want to marry this beautiful pooch here." He said leaning down and playing with the dog. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he said looking at the dog and then looking at me.

"Dad, what the hell was he doing?!"

"Calm down Miley," dad said as we were walking home. "He seems like the life of the neighborhood. And he's so friendly. You need to be more accepting Miley."

"Yea Miles, who knows, maybe he has a crush on you!"

"Shut up Jackson!"

I ran all the way home chasing Jackson.

Jake is a jerk. I don't like him.


End file.
